


Swap Slave au thing

by Teddy_Feathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: WIP, bullshitting this so hard, dont mind me i'm stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: Humans under the mountainswap monstersslaverylazinesspatienceyou know, the usual bs





	Swap Slave au thing

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired and need to avoid™ so sorry just ignore until its better

The hand holding your head up only had three fingers, but the strength lodged in your hair is enough to keep you on your knees. For all your struggling you had gained no ground, and had nothing to show for it except the scraps on your chin from when you'd been tackled earlier trying to escape.  
  
"Fufufufu even the most determined of souls is no match for me."  
  
"Uh - um Alphys?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This punk isn't, well uh - they aren't... determined?"  
  
"What? But you can practically feel the passion radiating from them!"  
  
"Well its just - the machine - it says - oh uhm patience."  
  
"Patience huh? Laaaaame."  
  
They discussed you like you didn't exist while your knees ached and you tried to make sense of it all.  
  
It was hard to think two days ago your world had changed for the better... Only for something worse than the mountain to come crashing down around your ears.  
  
Monsters, magic, it was all real but even so somehow humanity was still the bad guy.  
  
As part of the probationary period to earn citizenship of the surface world they were going to indenture you to some monster and the more you learned the more it all tasted like slavery.  
  
For example these two - the strong yellow lizard lady holding you still with one hand and the tall blue fish lady with red fins and a lab coat - were putting a collar on you.  
  
The device would track your location - for your safety of course - had a nice display panel about your health and well-being and other "stats" you hadn't figured out yet but were obviously really personal, and had something called an 'intent' subverter which they claimed was for their safety but sounded like a lovely way to pacify you into obedience.  
  
  
Alphys let go of your head, and you rubbed your hair gratefully. When you stood you were taller than her, but obviously that made no difference.  
  
Despite knowing it would do no good you gave the collar around your neck a tug and was rewarded with a mild shock that  
made you yelp.  
  
The device beeps at you and states in a clam voice that sounded similar to the fish woman in front of you "First warning. Voltage will now increase to standard levels."  
  
You decided not to test and see how high standard levels were. It would probably taser you.  
  
"Every single one Undyne" Alphys comments with a snort before turning to you. "Alright humey, go wait patiently over by the wall while we see that every thing is working alright on our end."  
  
The device beeps and to your horror you found yourself walking over to the wall.

_Your body -_

_you could feel it moving -_

_but you **weren't** -_

in your panic you grab the collar with both hands and try to pull if off, beyond terrified that your legs kept moving, until electricity jolts through your system, and you fall no longer walking but body twitching and shaking in reaction to the liquid cold fire that had been pumped into your system.  
  
Everything flutters white and black and there's a ringing in your ears even after you pass out.

 **~*~**  
  
It doesn't feel like you've woken up so much as you've lost time - the ringing is still there, and your aware of the pain in your hands, the side of your head, your neck...  
  
Muffled by the ringing is the sound of voices, two angry one distressed. There's a skeleton in the room now gesturing aggressively while Alphys is obviously trying to yell him down and Undyne seems to be trying to pacify both of them.  
  
Your mouth tastes funny and you decide - its less of a decision than an impulse that your body immediately tries to put into action - to try to sit up, which draws the attention of death who's obviously here to take your soul. Your eyes meet empty sockets and then you find yourself falling.  
  
Down

Down

Down

Down

You fall the rushing sensation only stopping once you land, jolting awake in an unfamiliar bedroom.  
**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

Sans didn't ask his brother what was going on in his head - or why he would bring home a human when the day before he had been silently seething over the very concept of what the queen had decided to do.  
  
He merely got to work with one of the crown assigned builders to turn the storage space under the stairs into a bathroom with a toilet so their house would qualify as a human friendly living space.  
  
After all his brother only ever had the best of intentions.  
  
By the time he heard the sounds of movement from upstairs, the bathroom was done, as was his welcome cake.  
  
He watched the figure creep down the stairs, shoulders hunched and head tucked in as if expecting a blow. Got to socket to them though they met his his eyes unflinchingly, though their expression did twist into one of distaste.  
  
One way or another he'd win them over though. "Ah! Human! I'm very glad you're awake! Your just in time for the most magnificent cake you will ever taste - i have made it with the feelings of friendship we will no doubt soon share!  
  
Come! Have a slice!"  
  
The human stared some more, every thought written on their face as they traveled through a series of expressions. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Disgust. Acceptance... For now.  
  
The indicator around their throat shone a pale blue so he'd have to keep a socket on them, but for now they finished the walk down the stairs and then hesitated in the doorway.  
  
"I don't... Have to?" They asked, hand reaching up but stopping short of the collar.  
  
"Nope! Though it'd make your throat and hands feel better! Pretty sweet right?" He knew what they were actually asking but it'd be kinder if they waited to have this conversation until after they had some food in them.  
  
How'd the song go? _A spoon full of sugar made the medicine go down?_ Then surely a slice of cake would be even better.  
  
Humming he cut them a generous portion and set it on the table, flashing them a wide smile. "Sit sit! It's my most famous friendship cake. Would you like some milk to go with?"  
  
He bustles around the other side of the table so as not to pressure them, climbing a stool to get a glass from the cupboard, and then fetching milk from the fridge.  
  
He's unsurprised that in those few moments they haven't moved, and he can feel his mood drop a little and he sighs. "Human please - _pretty_ please?" He asks, letting his sockets go wide and tone wheedling.  
  
They frown, look from the cake to him, and then slowly edge across the room to sit in the chair he had pulled out for them.  
  
He gives them a bright smile silently thanking them and their brow furrows and they drop their gaze to the cake.  
  
Sans tries to give them their space, wiping down an already immaculate counter top, but cant help but sneak glances their way every few seconds eager to see what they think.  
  
It takes several minutes for them to pick up their fork, and he winces in sympathy at the blisters and burn marks on the palm of their hand. Sleeping had helped some but...  
  
He's waiting with baited breath as they oh so slowly use their fork to get a tiny piece of the cake, holding it in poised above their plate as if bracing themselves, until finally they eat it hardly bothering to chew.  
  
Their face looks surprised. "Its good."  
  
"Of course it is human!" They start as he speaks but he presses on, trying to win them over. "I the magnificent Sans have platonically crafted it especially for you - no need for thanks - Also! Also! Also! If you consume more of it, you will soon find yourself healed from the injuries you have suffered!"  
  
The incredulous little smile he counts as a victory even if it falls quickly at the reminder that they're... well, unwell.  
  
They open their mouth, obviously to bring up the subject of their stay but he knew how to use his baby face and at his delighted and expectant smile they shut their mouth and continued eating.  
  
He continues to pretend to clean up the place around them, humming a song off key but enthusiastically. Usually he'd be chattering up a storm but the human wanted to talk about depressing things and he'd rather not.  
  
It was a treat to watch them eat more of the cake, marveling as their hand stitched itself up. The human wasn't _bad_ , just _misguided_. They could stay with them, become friends, and put this whole... Business behind them quickly.  
  
It'd all be over within a week surely.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**  
  
  
Deaths younger sibling was humming a song from Mary Poppins.

It should have been scary but it just felt surreal - like any moment someone would hop out from a cabinet and yell "You're on candid camera!"  
  
Eating the cake, which was rich and sweet and everything a cake should be, made the pain on your throat disappear and was slowly working your hands back to their original state, and the happy little skeleton hand to use a stool to get to almost anything... Altogether it was very Alice in Wonderlandesque  
  
Despite drinking the milk and going through the motions of eating...

You wanted the ride to stop.

You wanted _off_.  
  
  
Since the... Kid? Maybe? Had gotten sidetracked by reorganizing the cups to some arcane pattern known only to - _... Him? ...Calling the skeleton an it seemed wrong despite the circumstances_ \- and you had finished what you were given like you were asked, it seemed as good as time as any to test the limits of things.  
  
You weren't hopeful enough to believe you'd escape _this_ time.  
  
Still you stood and quietly walked over to the door, hand barely touching the handle before the a voice stopped you with a beep from your neck.  
  
"Human, comeback and sit down. Now that you're all fixed up we should talk."  
  
He sounded reluctant and resigned but you couldn't feel bad for him as you mentally screamed as your legs carried you back into the kitchen to sit at the dinning table.  
  
You were shaking by the time the collar released you, but you kept your hands clenched so you didn't try to pull the thing off your neck again.  
  
You could do this, you could handle this, you knew this was coming the second he'd offered you friendship cake.

Like you had really believed that lie.  
  
There's a heavy sigh but you don't acknowledge it, just sit and concentrate on controlling your breathing. "Lets talk about some complicated feelings."  
  
There's a pause, followed by the drumming of fingers on the table. "Feelings like... Wanting very badly to be friends with someone who doesn't like you - that is something my brother is going through right now."  
  
Your jaw clenches and your eyes tear up. This _wasn't_ that bad, nothing bad had happened _yet_ , you _could_ deal with this.  
  
"My brother is actually a pretty cool dude once you get to know him... but he doesn't have a lot of self esteem. So human,"  
  
Despite there being no explicit order you hear the taletell beep and feel your head lift to meet him. Anger and fear wrack your body at the dark expression the smiling skeleton levels at you, one socket empty of the earlier eye lights, the other glowing an ominous blue. " regardless of your own feelings and plans you will be nice to my baby brother. Because if you ever even think about hurting him I'll-"  
  
The door clicks open breaking the tension and the devices hold on you, and you find yourself wide eyed and wiping your tears away as a drawling voice calls out from the living room. "hey bro."  
  
The figure across from you is all smiles again and giggles cheerfully. "Papyrus, that greetings only half baked - our guest is up now!"

**Author's Note:**

> dont mind me


End file.
